Jealous with crazy people
by Panggilsaja Ucup
Summary: Cemberu dengan orang gila? HAKHAKHAKAHA! Ekh... iya, aku cemburu.-Jimin. Tags: Minyoon, Yoonmin, Park Jimin, Min Yoongi. BTS. Warn! Yaoi, BL


"Tae!! Pake baju!!" Teriak Yoongi sambil mengejar Taehyung yg bertelanjang bulat, dari atas hingga bawah. Pria tampan tapi gila tersebut terus berlari disepanjang rumah sakit hingga membuat kaki Yoongi lemas.

"Taehyung, jangan lari!!" Teriak Yoongi kembali, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Taehyung, ia masih terus berlari telanjang sampai akhirnya seorang perawat pria menahannya kuat.

"Taehyung, kenapa kau lari!!" Tegas pria tersebut sambil mencengkram pergelangan Taehyung.

"I-itu, dokter Yoongi maksa anuan sama Tae" Ucap Taehyung setelah Yoongi berada disampingnya. Yoongi memukul punggung Taehyung halus dan membawanya ketempat tidur namin sebelum itu Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin -Pria yang menaha Taehyung tadi-

"Terima kasih Jimin untuk menahannya" Yoongi tersenyum dan segera mengurus Taehyung.

Jimin membalasnya juga dengan senyum dan debaran dihatinya.

Ya, Jimin menyukai Yoongi.

Jika boleh jujur saja, dia selalu cemburu pada orang-orang gila yg dekat dengan Yoongi.

Tadi itu Kim Taehyung, seorang pria tampan tapi gila berumur 22 tahun yg mesumnya tingkat dewa. Dia menjadi gila karena suka mencuri celana dalam para uke. Taehyung itu hanya ingin Yoongi yg merawat dia, hingga membuat Jimin cemburu.

 _Masa ada orang waras cemburu ama Orang gila -3-_

Kembali ke Yoongi, namja manis itu kembali membawa Taehyung ketempat tidur. Dia menyuruh Taehyung untuk memakai baju, namun Taehyung menggeleng kuat dan malah bermain-main dengan kejantanannya, dia mengurutnya sendiri.

"Dokter Yoon, mau rasa anunya Taehyung? Katanya enak loh" Ucap Taehyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk batangnya pada Yoongi, hingga itu membuat pipi Yoongi memerah.

"Tae, pakai baju yah" Bujuk Yoongi dan lagi-lagi Taehyung menggeleng.

"Tidak mau!! Dokter Yoongi harus hisap anunya Taehyung dulu"

 _Untung orang gila :)- Yoongi._

"Tae, it_"

"Hisap dulu!!" Yoongi hanya menggeleng. Kenapa dia harus menjaga orang gila tambah mesum ini tuhan!!

"Iya, nanti Yoongi hisap tapi tidur dulu" Final Yoongi.

Taehyung akhirnya mengangguk dan segera tidur dengan kondisi telanjang. Mau gimana lagi? Kalo disuruh pakai baju nanti tidak bisa tidur Taehyung sampai pagi karena bertengkat bersama Yoongi. Taehyung bilang kalo pakai baju, nanti anunya yg gagah kegesek ama celana, jadi kendor deh.

 _Orang gila dengerin aja :D_

Dia menghela napas, saat Taehyung sudah tertidur. Yoongi akhirnya beranjak dari sebelah kasur Taehyung. Saat akan keluar, ia berpapasan dengan Jimin yg membawa 2 buah coffe ditangannya.

"Ini untukmu" Jimin menyerahkan salah satu coffe untuk Yoongi dan diterima baik oleh pria manis tersebut.

Jimin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajak Yoongi jalan-jalan sebentar disekitaran rumah sakit.

"Apa kau tidak lelah merawat mereka?" Tanya Jimin untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Tidak_HOSEOK!!!" Teriak Yoongi dan menghampiri salah satu pasien gangguan jiwa yg tengah berkeliaran tidak jelas sambil manari aneh. Jimin hanya menghembuskan napasnya kasar, jika sedang berduaan dengan Yoongi, ada saja orang-orang gila yg menggangu.

"Dokter Yoon!!" Teriak Hoseok lalu menghampiri Yoongi. Pria manis tersebut memukul bahu Hoseok pelan.

"Kenapa masih disini?"

"Hoseok mau menunjukkan dance baru pada dokter. Nama dancenya Kuda-kudaan dan Hoseok butuh bantuan dokter, kata Taehyung lebih enak bermain 2 orang"

Jimin mendengus kasar. Pasien kedua, Jung Hoseok seorang namja tampan dengan keahlian tubuhnya yg luar biasa. Hoseok suka sekali menari, berbicara sendiri dan membuat tarian-tarian aneh. Bahkan nama tariannya juga aneh.

Contohnya: tarian Doggy style, naena, 69 style, dan sekarang Kuda-kudaan setelah ditelusuri, ternyata asal usul nama tersebut dari Taehyung.

"Besok saja Hoseok," Tidak seperti Taehyung, Hoseok langsung menurut dan pergi ketempat tidur, dengan diikuti oleh Yoongi tanpa memerdulikan Jimin yg memasang wajah kesalnya.

 _Namanya orang gila, sabar atuh Jim- Jimin._

 ** _-Minyoon-_**

"Kookie, makan ini" Ucap Yoongi sambil menyodorkan sendok pada Jungkook tapi namja tampan tersebut menggeleng.

"Wahai bunga dipadang gurun yg indah, aku belum mau makan, jika aku makan, hati ini tidak bisa menelannya" Celote Jungkook asal sedangkan Yoongi hanya mengangguk-ngangguk asal juga.

Jimin yg tidak sengaja lewat untuk menyuapi pasien lain, melihat Yoongi yg menyuapi Jungkook hingga membuat Jimin sangat iri. Ayolah, orang tidak waras tersebut disuapi oleh pujaan hatinya, betapa beruntungnya Jungkook.

Ah, Jimin lupa. Pesien yg tengah disuapi Yoongi namanya Jeon Jungkook, pemuda berusia 20 tahun yg gila karena tertekan dengan novel-novel yg di buatnya dan oleh sebab itulah ia suka berceloteh asal-asal. Jungkook juga sering manja pada Yoongi.

"Wahai bidadari dari neraka, kau dikirim dari surga untuk memandikan ku. Oh, Yoongi" Lihat? Berceloteh tidak jelaskan? Masa ada bidadari dari neraka -,-

"Kookie mau mandi?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Pengeranmu dari Indonesia ini, memang ingin dimandikan olehmu wahai bidadari"

"Tapi kita makan dulu"

"Baiklah, komandan"

Lihat? Dari bidadari langsung ke Komandan aneh banget -.-

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _Hai!!_**

 ** _sebelumnya aku pernah pub cerita ini tapi karena yahh gitu aku unpud hehehe._**

 ** _harap suka._**

 ** _maaf masih berantakan._**

 ** _Saranghae_**


End file.
